


Morning, Angel

by IneffableSerpent



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Aziraphale's Bookshop, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Flustered Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Sharing a Bed, aziraphale is unsure at first, aziraphale needed a place to stay, because his bookshop is basically flooding with books, flustered crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableSerpent/pseuds/IneffableSerpent
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale share a bed; they wake up cuddling the next morning.





	Morning, Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm aware that neither of them really sleep; just let me have my fun, okay?

Aziraphale grunts as his leg catches onto a messy pile of books on the floor and his hands scramble for a shelf to latch on. His fingers accidentally brush upon a wobbly book, which sends an onslaught of the same variety to come crashing down on him.

"Oh, I should really tidy up the place!" Aziraphale whimpers. "I've collected a bit too much, haven't I?"

Just then, the door to his store swings open, and Crowley shuffles in. He snickers in amusement.

"What have you gotten into this time, angel?" Crowley snaps his fingers and all the books miracle themselves into their previous places. Aziraphale attempts to balance himself again, only to bump into another stack of books. He runs over to Crowley to dodge the second round of headaches.

"Well, I haven't gotten into anything at all, really! I've been too busy trying to tidy my cramped-up home," Aziraphale frowns. "Ah, also, what are you doing here, my dear?"

"Wanted to go to St. James today." Crowley raises his eyebrows, "But you look pretty preoccupied, don't ya?"

"What- Oh, no, not at all! I, uh, may need a place to stay for tonight though, so I won't stumble onto another object of my collection," the Basically-Humanized angel looks up at the also Basically-Humanized demon. "Would you mind? After chatting at the park, of course."

Crowley fakes a thoughtful look before chuckling. "I wouldn't mind. Not if it's you, angel." He winks, and the tops of Aziraphale's ears redden a bit.

* * *

Crowley and Aziraphale finally arrive at the former's flat just as the sun sets, casting an orange glow on their faces as they stand in front of a window. Crowley has a hand on his own hip and his sunglasses are hanging amidst his black button-up. 

"But I can't, Aziraphale!" He exclaims with a wicked grin.

"Why not! Oh, you know what, I'll just miracle a bed myself-" Aziraphale exasperates.

"No, that can't happen either! Guests can't get things for themselves," Crowley tells in a jovial manner.

Aziraphale furrows his eyebrows and pouts, "What has gotten into you, Crowley?" 

"I'm insisting that we, because we have no other choice," The serpentine snickers, "-sleep on the same bed."

Aziraphale pushes onwards, "but why, my dear boy?" 

Crowley hums, "Manners."

". . Manners. Of course." Aziraphale gently tugs on the lapels of his coat with a huff.

* * *

Aziraphale lays down on the bed, facing Crowley. They are just about to sleep. Crowley wiggles closer and Aziraphale stifles a flustered yelp.

"Crowley. ." Aziraphale drawls out.

"What? Comfortable, isn't it?" Retorts the aforementioned man.

Aziraphale sighs for the umpteenth time of that day, ". . Oh, nothing."

Crowley actually takes time to think before staring back with sympathy, "Hey, you are comfortable with this, aren't you? This isn't too pushy? I mean, if ya really hate it then I can miracle a bed for you or-"

". . Um, no. I guess not. Just a tidbit nervous because we've-" Aziraphale gasps as Crowley snakes an arm over his waist, "-never been this, uh, intimate before? I-I think. A-ah, pure intimacy! We didn't- We're not gonna- Really, do anything."

The fallen angel smiles, "Let me know if it's too much, yeah? Don't wanna scare you off or anything." 

"Ah, I don't think you can even do that in the first place, dear," Aziraphale responds and returns the look.

* * *

The next morning; Crowley wakes up to the sensation of soft curly hair brushing against his slightly bare chest, a pair of legs tangling around and under his own, and a thumb caressing his cheek every few seconds. 

Who the hell did he sleep with this time?

Is it that waiter he saw working at the Ritz, or that young man feeding the ducks at St. James; you know, the man that Aziraphale had quickly snatched a loaf of bread from.

Wait. Aziraphale.

Crowley recounts the events from the previous night. The night that felt too much like a dream because he convinced Aziraphale to basically have a sleepover in his room- No, not just his room -on the same bed!

He opens his eyes and sucks in a breath as there his best friend lays between his arms, still asleep yet subconsciously stroking his face with such gentleness. 'Best friend' might be too much of an understatement, now that Crowley thinks of it.

Crowley shoos away his thoughts when Aziraphale blinks awake, staring at the serpentine with his half-aware, lovely, blue eyes.

Crowley giggles, "morning, angel."


End file.
